Best Friend Problems
by turtle76
Summary: A collection of one shots (all written by me) about Dean and Castiel. (OTP) Some events are real life events between me and my best friend, him being Dean and me being Castiel. I don't know what to say int he summery, just read it. (: Rated M for language. May have some sexual content, not sure, if so I will post a Warning before the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a one shot, there will be more chapters, but it will just be a collection of one shots. This is about me and my best friend Ralph. Me being Castiel and him being Dean. This is short of what happened today, with him ditching me and its how I wanted it to end. Which it didn't but we all can hope can't we? I don't know when I will be updating. (Probably next time something happens between me and Ralph lol) This is just basically going to be my life through Castiel and Dean and the other Characters of Supernatural. If you have any questions, let me know. **

**I do not own Supernatural or any of the Character. **

**Okay, well enjoy.**

Castiel looked down at his phone smiling like an idiot, or as Bobby calls it an idjit. "Are you still going to come over tonight?" He texted to his best friend, Dean.

Castiel twisted the phone around nervously in his hand waiting for a reply as he drifted into thought. Anytime Dean was around him Castiel would get this strange feeling in his chest, he never quit understood what it meant but he loved the feeling. It was like the high with the drugs, and he was addicted to it. Dean and Castiel have been best friends for over eight years and they were inseparable. Well they did have days when they weren't together but they both have their own lives and can do what they want.

Castiel squealed as he read the reply. "Of course silly, we have wrestling to watch tonight."

Castiel went into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and found his older brother Gabriel and Gabriel boyfriend Sam. "Hey Cassie." Gabriel smiled ruffling his little brothers' hair. "What got you all smiles?"

"Dean said he was coming over to watch Wrestling with me tonight." Castiel replied with a smile.

"Doesn't he always come over?" Gabriel said more than asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Castiel blushed looking down at his feet. "Yes, but I just get so happy when he comes over." He smiled pulling out the kitchen table chair and taking a seat. "What are you two doing?"

"We are making dinner." Gabriel said smacking Sam on the butt.

Sam just growled putting the tray of chicken parm patties in the oven. "Don't touch me." Sam muttered shutting the oven.

"Thank you." Castiel said happily. "I'm just going to make some coffee and wait for Dean to come over." Castiel got up and walked over to the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee. "I will be in the living room." Castiel walked to the living room sitting down on the couch and smiling when his puppy jumped up next to him. "Hello there Mr. Max, how are you?" Castiel smiled and petted the puppies head.

"Gabriel?" Sam whispered into his boyfriends ear.

"Yes, moose?" Gabriel turned towards him.

"Dean just texted me saying he was going over his ex-girlfriend Lisa house. I asked him about Cas and he said not to tell him." Sam said looking down at his with sadness in his eyes.

Gabriel eyes filled with anger. "What?" He shouted. "Doesn't he fucking know Cassie is in love with him and it will break his little heart? I don't want to see my little brother upset because your brother has to be a fucking dickwad?" Gabriel shouted a little too loud.

"Gabe, shut up, will you? I want to tell Cas, but I don't want him to overhear this. Now just shut the fuck up." Sam sighed, frustrated with everything.

Castiel walked back into the kitchen holding Max close. "You don't have to hide this from me. I'm a big boy, I can handle a little disappointment. And nothing against you Sam but I'm kind of use to it. This isn't the first time Dean left me for her. Just guess pussy is more important than friendship." Castiel shrugged smile on his face. He grabbed a bag of treats and left the kitchen going back into the living room putting wrestling on. "At least I can watch it with you, Maxie." Castiel whispered and kissed the top of his puppies head.

"Well that went easier than I thought it would." Gabriel said smiling up at his very tall boyfriend.

"Did you hear him though? Dean done this before, I never knew Dean left him hanging without even an excuse." Sam said looking down his eyes full of sad.

Gabriel gave him a soft smile. "Well Castiel is a strong boy, if he says he is good, than he's good." Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam waist. "Now get your beautiful lips down here and kiss me." Gabriel puckered his lips.

Sam sighed before giving up and kissing his boyfriend softly. Sam pulled away when he noticed it was to quite. "Why is it so quite?" Sam asked raising his eyebrow.

Gabriel eyes widened as he ran into the living room to see Max sitting on the couch and staring at the front door. "Cassie?" Gabriel asked looking around the living room. "Cassie?" He yelled throughout the house. Gabriel flung open the front door and stepped outside into the cold night. "Cassie?" Gabriel screamed down the empty neighborhood.

"Where did he go?" Sam asked holding Max.

"I don't know." Gabriel sunk down on the floor next to his boyfriends legs.

"I'm going to call Dean." Sam said pulling his phone out hitting speed dial.

Gabriel just sighed. "It's so cold out there. I hope he took his jacket." Gabriel said to himself more than Sam.

"Dean, get to Gabriel and Castiels house, now." Sam almost shouted into the phone.

"Why? I told you I was going over Lisa's house."

"I don't give a shit, get the fuck over here now! Cas ran away because you ditched him for sex, YET AGAIN!" Sam yelled at his brother.

"Wait what? Cas ran away? Fuck, be there in 2 minutes." Dean said hanging up the phone.

"Dean said he'll be right here. Don't worry Gabe, Cas is fine." Sam gave him a soft smile placing a hand on his shoulder.

Gabriel leaned into the touch as the front door busted open. Gabriel shot up and got into Deans face. "This is all your fault, I hope you know that. If you would have thought with this head…" Gabriel smacked Dean in the head. "…instead of this head…" Gabriel kicked Dean in the balls "…than my little brother wouldn't be out there in the fucking cold!" Gabriel yelled pushing Dean into the wall.

Dean had his hands over his nuts as he looked at Gabriel with wide eyes. "I'm sorry okay." Dean said.

"Sorry isn't going to bring Cassie back!" Gabriel shouted.

"Did you try calling him?" Dean said already dialing Castiels number.

Gabriel and Sam shared a look of stupidity.

Dean shook his head just as Castiel picked up. "Hey Cas, where are you?" Dean asked casually as Sam and Gabriel rushed to Dean to hear the conversation.

Castiel thought if he should lie to Dean or not. "I'm at home about to watch wrestling. What time you coming over?" Castiel said sitting down with his back against a tree and silent tears falling down his face.

"Now we both know that is bullshit." Dean said hanging up the phone and looking at Sam and Gabriel who were wide eyed.

"Why the fuck did you hang up on him?" Gabriel looked at him wide eyed.

"I know where he is. He's at our spot, I'll go talk to him." Dean said calmly.

"Bring him home safely." Gabriel smiled softly as Sam wrapped an arm around Gabriel.

Dean nodded before walking out the door. He pulled his jacket tighter to himself as he walked up the street in snow. "Cas, you better be there." He mumbled to himself.

A sigh of relief passed his lips as he saw his best friend sitting with his head in his knees. Dean sat down next to him looking up at the sky. "So you're home, hmm." Dean said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you want?" Castiel mumbled with his face still buried into his knees.

"I came to bring you back home, Sam and Gabriel are worried sick about you." Dean said still looking up at the sky.

"That doesn't explain to me why you are here though? I thought you went over Lisa's house for sex?" Castiel said lifting his head and looking at Dean with red eyes.

"I was, than Sam called me saying you ran away and I came over." Dean said turning his head to look at him. "You are my best friend, there is nothing in this world that I would put before you."

Castiel made a fist and punched the ground as fresh tears started to fall down his face. "Just shut up, Dean." Castiel got up and left heading towards the house. "Don't follow me." Castiel said as he stormed away.

Castiel bursted though the front door. "I'm fine, don't bother me. Come on Max, bedtime." Castiel said as he walked up the stairs and into his room Max following behind him.

A few minutes later Dean walked through the door to see a confused Sam and Gabriel sitting on the couch. "I don't even know what happened. I told him that he was my best friend and he just stormed away." Dean shrugged walking into the kitchen grabbing a beer sitting down at the kitchen table putting his head in his hands. He took a swig of his beer as Sam walked in.

"I don't know what is wrong with my Sammy. I have never been in so much pain, seeing him crying, than storming away telling me not to follow him. I didn't know what to do." Dean sighed chugging his beer slamming the empty bottle on the table.

Sam sat down next to Dean placing a hand on his shoulder. "Dean, please don't get mad at me for saying this but I think you might be in love with Castiel." Sam said looking at his brother with understanding eyes.

Dean snapped his head looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow. "What? Are you crazy? I don't like guys, I like girls. I'm not gay!" Dean said standing up walking to the fridge and grabbing another beer.

"Dean, I didn't know I was gay I kept denying my feelings for Gabriel, which are the exact same feelings you just explained to me. But I excepted it and now look at how happy we are? I'm not saying you are gay, but maybe you have some feelings for Cas, stronger than a friend. Just giving you something to think about, is all." Sam said standing up and walking out the kitchen and into the living room.

"What did you tell him?" Gabriel asked as Sam sat down next to him.

"I told him he might be in love with Castiel and he like totally lost it." Sam laughed softly. "He'll come around."

Gabriel nuzzled into Sam. "Do you know how much better it will be around here once those to finally tie the knot?" Gabriel asked kissing the side Sams neck.

"No more arguing." Sam sighed happily.

Gabriel kissed up his neck, across his cheek and planting a long wet kiss on Sams lips. "I love you, Sam." Gabriel said against his lips.

"I love you too, Gabe." Sam smiled placing his large hands on the smaller man's waist.

Castiel walked down the steps, Sam and Gabriel were so lost in their moment they didn't even notice. "Get a room." Castiel mumbled as he walked past them and into the kitchen. Castiel stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean sitting in their drinking a beer. "I thought I said not to follow me." Castiel said moving over to the counter starting up the coffee maker.

Dean turned his head and looked at Castiel. Dean was just going to ignore him and leave when he got that feeling in his chest. The aching feeling when he saw how sad Castiel was. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe." Dean said softly turning back to his beer in front of him.

"Well I'm fine. You can leave now, go to Lisa, I could care less." Castiel shrugged keeping himself busy finding a good coffee mug.

"So what if I want to go?" Dean said standing up and walking over to Castiel. "You are just my best friend, I don't need your fucking permission to do what I want!" Dean yelled standing behind Castiel. Dean saw Castiel physically flinch when he started yelling and Dean's chest started to ach.

"Then why did you bother saying you were coming over? Why tell me you were going to watch wrestling if you were going to go see Lisa? You know I'm a big boy I can handle the truth!" Castiel yelled pushing past Dean and going to sit on at the table.

Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Dean yelled into Castiel face.

"You weren't even fucking talking, Dean!" Castiel yelled yanking his arm back. "Just leave me alone." Castiel turned back away and went and sat at the table waiting for the coffee.

Dean sat down across from him. "So you really want me to leave?" Dean finally spoke up.

Castiel just played with his hands ignoring Dean.

"Fine, be that way." Dean said standing up and walking into the living room.

Castiel rested his head on the table and cried. "Why do I have to feel this way about you Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked out loud to no one.

When the coffee finished Castiel got a mug, filled it with coffee and walked out the back door and sat down on the swing pulling a cigarette out lighting it taking a long drag. "Nothing is better than a cigarette and coffee." Castiel smiled to himself.

Castiel was swinging softly when Dean walked out of the house and up to him. "Cas, I'm sorry." Dean said looking down at the grass beneath their feet.

"For what?" Castiel asked taking a drag from his cigarette.

"Treating you like an ass." Dean sighed. "I shouldn't have said I was coming over, I just didn't want to hurt you and I turned out to hurt you more than anything and I just want you to know that I am sorry. And I'm probably going to be leaving for a while."

Castiel dropped his mug to the ground spilling the coffee out and dropping the cigarette after and looking up at Dean.

Dean watched the coffee and cigarette fall to the ground and raised his stare and saw the brokenness behind Castiels blue eyes.

"Don't leave." Castiel said his voice breaking as tears fall down his face. "Please, don't leave Dean." Castiel stood up standing nose to nose with Dean.

Dean found it hard to breathe right with Castiel standing this close to him. He swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. "Why not?"

"Don't leave me." Castiel cried wrapping his arms around Deans waist crying into his chest. "You're my best friend, my everything, please don't leave Dean."

Dean wrapped his arms protectively around Castiel holding him close planting a kiss on the top of his head. "I won't, on one condition." Dean said pushing Castiel arm's length apart and looking at him.

Castiel wiped his eyes. "What's that?"

Dean wiped a few strand tears. "You stop crying. It breaks my heart to see you cry, and knowing I made you cry. It makes it hard for me to breathe." Dean smiled at his friend.

Castiel smiled. "Deal."

Dean smiled back leaning down closing the gap between them with a kiss. Dean held his lips over Castiels lips before pulling back blushing.

Castiel stood there wide eyed. "W-what was that?" Castiel asked.

"I just kissed you, and my heart, it felt right." Dean smiled. "Sammy was right." Dean mumbled to himself.

"What was Sam right about?" Castiel asked taking a step back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked pulling Castiel flesh up against him leaning down kissing him again.

Castiel smiled into the kiss, kissing back wrapping his arms around Deans neck.

"About time!" Sam and Gabriel both yelled from the back door.

Dean and Castiel broke apart blushing deeply.

**FIN! (The End)**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Reviews are friendly, just like a fish! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is another one shot. I was going to get into detail with the sex but I wasn't ready yet, but if you would like that, than just let me know. This one shot was about a dream I had last night, so I hope you enjoy it. **

Castiel opened his eyes slowly reaching his hands above his head stretching. He opened his eyes to see Dean staring at him with a smile. "Dean?" He asked sleepily sitting upright slowly.

"Hey sleepy head." Dean smiled.

Castiel rubbed his eyes looking at Dean. "What are you doing?"

Dean chuckled showing hi phone to Castiel. "Just watching you sleep." Dean said sticking his tongue out.

Castiel looked at the phone and saw a picture of him sleeping. A blush crept across his face feeling embarrassed. "Delete that." Castiel demanded.

Dean shook his head standing up and running out of the room down the stairs into the living room.

Castiel sighed getting out of bed and running after him. Forgetting he was only boxers. "Dean! Give me that phone!" Castiel said running into the living room. Castiel stopped Dead in his tracks almost falling seeing everyone in the living room.

"Surprise." Everyone yelled, standing up throwing their arms in the air.

"Go get dressed ya idjit!" Bobby demanded as he took a sip from his beer.

"What are you all doing here?" Castiel asked as he slid his hand in front of himself blushing deeply.

"It's been exactly 8 years since we have been friends, so I wanted to throw a party." Dean said smiling brightly at his best friend.

"Oh, thank you Dean. And thank you all for coming. Uh, let me go get dressed." Castiel said awkwardly backing out of the room. Once he was out of the room he turned around and dashed up the steps into his room closing the door and locking it. He walked over to the window and looked out up at the blue sky. "Oh how I wish you were here father." Castiel said softly out loud.

Castiel heard the door handle jiggle than a knock. "Cas, its Dean let me in."

"Can a man get dressed in peace around here? You're worse than Gabriel." Castiel said laughing as he unlocked the door and let Dean into the room.

Dean laughed softly. "How long does it take for you to get dressed?" Dean asked sitting down on the bed waiting for his best friend to get dressed.

"Oh shut up." Castiel said taking his boxers off and throwing them at Dean.

Dean blushed seeing his friend naked. "Um, uh, Cas? Put some cloths on!" Dean demanded looking away.

"Dean, we have been friends for 8 years. You have seen me naked plenty of times, not that I'm proud of that fact but hey, we're just friends." Castiel said sitting down next to Dean. Castiel wasn't normally one to act like this, but he loved making Dean Feel uncomfortable. It was like a secret challenge he gave himself; see how many times he can make his best friend uncomfortable in a simple life time. So far he was up to 20. "We use to shower together, so why is this making you so uncomfortable?" Castiel asked with a slight laugh getting up and collecting his cloths. A pair of black worn out jeans, blue silky boxers, one of Deans old grey t-shirts he gave him the first time Castiel slept over his house and got his shirt all dirty, and his converses before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Dean face turned a darker shade of red as he laid back covering his face and looking up at the ceiling as he clutched Castiels boxers in his hand.

"Dean?" Sam asked from the door way looking at his brother lying on his back with a pair of boxers in his hand.

Dean shot straight up quickly hiding the boxers under his thigh. "What do you want, Sammy?" Dean asked clearing his throat hoping he doesn't sound nervous or look it as he shifted around trying to hide the tent that was forming in his pants.

Sam stood still looking at his flustered brother with a raised eyebrow. "Where is Cas?" Sam asked as he casually leaned against the door frame. "And why were you holding his boxers?" Sam stuck his tongue out at his older brother. Sam teased Dean every day for 2 years since he overheard Dean talking to Jo about he thinks that he is in love with Castiel.

Dean just groaned laying back down. "He is in the shower, Sammy. So shut up!" Dean said covering his face with his forearm.

"Dean, so you are in love with Cas. That is nothing is be scared of." Sam said placing his hand on Deans knee.

"I'm not scared of being in love with him! I love being in love with him, I'm scared of him rejecting me!" Dean yelled too loudly.

"You love me?" Castiel asked from the door frame water dripping from his dark hair.

Dean jumped up staring at Castiel with wide eyes. Sam cleared his throat. "Um, I'll be downstairs." He said as he quickly walked out the room and down the stairs to the living room.

"So where is my baby brother?" Gabriel asked as he shoved candy gummy bears into his mouth.

"I was teasing Dean about how he loved Cas, and I got him to confess, but I didn't know Cas was standing in the door way, so now they are talking." Sam whispered into Gabriels ear.

Castiel sat down next to Dean. "Answer me, Dean. Do you love me?" Castiel asked serious.

Dean just stared at Castiel wide eyed before nodding his head yes slowly.

Castiel face broke out into a huge smile. "Really?" Castiel asked a sparkle forming in his blue eyes.

Dean looked Castiel in the eye put his hands on his cheeks. "Yes, Castiel Novak I am in love with you!" Dean said serious looking straight into his eyes.

Castiel smashed his mouth against Deans pushing the older man back on the bed crawling ontop of him still kissing him.

Dean kept his hands on his cheeks kissing back just as roughly.

Castiel broke for air. "I love you, too Dean Winchester." Castiel smiled looking down at him.

Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Oh thank god." Dean laughed softly. "I thought you weren't going to love me back and that would have been the end of us." Dean smiled softly.

"Oh, shut up." Castiel said kissing his lips again before climbing off. "Well I want to go enjoy this party." He extended his hand. "Would you like to join me…boyfriend?" Castiel smiled at the last word.

Dean placed his hand in Castiels pulling himself up to his feet. Dean smiled before intertwining their fingers. "Let us go…boyfriend." Dean smiled brightly as that word rolled perfectly off of his tongue.

Castiel rested his head on Deans shoulder. "Do you know that our fingers fit perfectly together?" Castiel brought Deans hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"Castiel you big romantic." Dean laughed as he led them out of the room and down the hall, down the stairs and into the room.

Everyone dropped silent as they saw Dean and Castiel holding hands, than everyone broke out into cheers.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "I thought that was going to go the wrong way, than you both would never get together." Sam said laughing clapping his hand on his older brothers shoulder.

"Bitch." Dean said pulling away from Sam walking over to the table with pie.

"Jerk." Sam yelled smiling turning around being face to face with Gabriel.

"Sam, I love you." Gabriel said leaning in kissing Sam flat on the lips.

Sam pulled away looking at Gabriel. "Liar." Sam said walking away heading over to Bobby and Ellen.

"So Dean and Castiel are finally together?" Ellen asked as she squeezed Bobby hand softly.

"I guess so. Only took them how many years?" Sam said laughing. "How are you both doing?" Sam asked when he noticed Ellen holding Bobbys hand.

"Wonderful." Ellen said happily lifting up her left hand showing Sam the diamond ring.

Sam face lit up into a huge smile. "Oh my god, that is wonderful. Congratulations!"

Ellen smiled brightly as Bobby smiled also causing Sam to gasp. "Bobby, are you smiling?" Sam teased getting up and running over to Dean.

Dean and Castiel were making out against the wall.

"Ew, gross." Sam stated as he pulled Dean off Castiel.

"Sam? What the hell?" Dean growled eyes blaring with fire.

"Woah Dean relax, you have all your life to suck his lips off. Right now I need to show you something." Sam said grabbing Deans wrist and dragging him over to Bobby and Ellen.

"Sam, that was not nice to pull Dean off of his boyfriend like that." Ellen said looking at Sam with the stern look that made Dean shake in his boots.

Sam backed up and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I was just so excited I wanted Dean to know." Sam confessed.

"Know what?" Dean said looking between Ellen and Sam. It was when Dean saw Bobby smiling he started laughing. "Damn it must be good if it's got Mr. grumpy pants over there smiling." Dean stuck his tongue out at Bobby laughing softly.

"Idjit." Bobby said trying to sound angry but was too happy to sound angry.

"Well tell me, I got a pretty blue eye boy with soft lips waiting for me to kiss him." Dean said laughing as he kissed his palm and blew a kiss to his boyfriend who was waiting for Dean.

"That is so sweet." Ellen said holding her left hand up waiting for Dean to turn back around.

Dean turned back around and saw the ring shinning on Ellens hand. "Bobby bought you a ring? How nice! So why was this big news? Oh I know, because Bobby finally did something nice and not mean?" Dean laughed putting his hand on Sam shoulder laughing at his joke.

Sam face palmed. "Dean you are so stupid, that's Ellens left hand, that's Ellens ring finger!" Sam shook his head.

"An engagement ring?" Dean asked wide eyed. When Ellen and Bobby nodded Dean broke out into a huge smile. "Congratulation!" Dean yelled happily. "Does anyone else know?" When Bobby and Ellen shook their heads no Dean smiled grabbing the beer from Sam's hand and standing on one of the tables banging his key on the side of it. "Listen up everyone."

Everyone turned and looked at Dean.

"I have big news!" Dean announced when everyone had looked at him.

"We already know you and blue eyes over there are dating." Jo said laughing pointing towards Castiel who was blushing deeply leaning against the wall slowly sliding down.

Dean started to smile brightly. "Well yes we are, but this is bigger news!" Dean smiled brightly. "Well everyone knows the story behind Ellen and Bobby, well Bobby being the big grumpy man that he is, finally tied the knot with Ellen." Dean cheered.

Jo ran over to her mom and soon to be step-father. "Is he serious? You guys are finally going to get married?" Jo asked grabbing her mothers hand and squealing at the ring. "OH my god, it is so pretty!" Jo squealed again.

Benny, Gabriel and Lucifer walked over and congratulated Ellen and Bobby.

"Thank you boys!" Ellen said smiling as Bobby wrapped his arm around Ellen shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, thanks idjits." Bobby smiled a genuine happy smile.

Dean jumped off the table and ran to his boyfriend pressing his lips against his. "Ahh, I will never get tired of kiss your blue eyes." Dean smiled his famous smile.

"Well Mr. Winchester, your smile just melts me to ice." Castiel said kissing his cheek. "Come on, lets go eat." Castiel intertwined his fingers with Deans and walked to the food.

After the party everyone was passed out drunk in the living room. Bobby and Ellen were snuggled together on the couch. Jo was sleeping with her head on Lucifers shoulder and Benny had his head in her lap. Sam and Gabriel had disappeared some time earlier, most likely in Sams room doing the nasty. Dean and Cas were sitting on the floor against the wall talking and laughing and holding hands.

"Hold on, Cas." Dean said laughing as he stood up and went over to Jo, Lucifer and Benny and snapped a picture of them on his phone before returning to Castiel side.

"Dean, you are really going to get your ass beat one of these days if you keep taking pictures of people while they are sleeping." Castiel said with a smile.

"Oh hush up, baby. You're just mad I'm not taking pictures of you." Dean said sticking his tongue out as he sits back down next to Castiel on the floor.

"I'm happy you are not taking pictures of me." Castiel smiled resting his head on Deans shoulder.

Dean turned his head to the left and kissed the top of Castiel head. "You are so beautiful. You have no idea how happy I am to call you mine?" Dean said reaching down and intertwining his and Castiels fingers together.

"I love you." Castiel said softly as he squeezed Deans fingers lightly.

Dean smiled using his other hand putting his finger under Castiels' chin lifting his head a little planting his lips on Castiels lips. Castiel melted into the kiss, kissing back a little roughly climbing onto his lap. Dean placed his hands on Castiels sides as he slid his tongue into his mouth. They fought for dominance but in the end Dean had won. Dean had pulled back breathing heavy resting his forehead on Castiels, "let's go take this to the room." Dean smiled pecking his lips. Castiel nodded in agreement causing Dean to stand up holding Castiels butt carrying him. Castiel started kissing Deans lips again as he carried him up the steps and into the room. Upon entering the room Dean dropped Castiel gently on the bed climbing on top of him kissing him roughly.

Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean's waist not letting him move. Dean smiled down at his angel before sliding his hands under Castiels shirt playing with his nipples. "I love you, blue eyes." Dean smiled kissing Castiel, giving him no time to reply.

The next morning Dean woke up tangled in Castiels arms. Dean smiled brightly down kissing the top of his boyfriends' dark messy hair. Dean slowly untangled himself climbing out of the bed, standing straight up stretching his arms in the air cracking his back. He looked down at Castiel and smiled seeing Castiel cuddled up in the blankets. He chuckled softly to himself as he went in search of his pants from last night. When he found them on the floor in front of the closet he bent over fishing inside the front pockets and pulled out his cell phone. He brought up his camera walking back over to Castiel, snapping a picture of him while he slept. Dean smiled closed the phone and placed it on the table. Dean walked over to the dresser and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and pulled on an old t-shirt before walking out the door, down the hall, passed the living room poking his head in to see who was awake (which only Ellen and Bobby were awake) before heading into the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Good morning." Dean said smiling at Bobby and Ellen who were making scrambled eggs for everyone when they woke up.

"Good morning, dear." Ellen smiled handing Dean a mug of coffee.

"Ahh, how much I miss living with you. Always waking up with fresh coffee and breakfast, you are just the best Ellen." Dean smiled and kissed the side of her head.

Bobby grunted from his seat looking up at them.

Dean smiled taking the seat across from Bobby. "Don't worry old man, I'm not trying to steal your women. That is just weird, on so many levels." Dean said causing Bobby and Ellen to laugh. Afterwards they fell into a comfortable silence.

A little later Sam came walking in with Gabriel at his side. "Good morning." Sam basically sang to everyone.

"Somebody got lucky last night." Dean smiled over his mug looking at the two men.

Sam blushed a dark red as Gabriel laughed taking a seat next to Dean. "We sure did Dean-o." Gabriel sang proudly.

Dean ended up spitting his coffee out at Gabriel. "Damn, you didn't have to tell me!" Dean shouted as he wiped his mouth.

Sam sighed sitting down across from Gabriel and next to Bobby. "So did you Dean. I can tell because for once you are smiling and not mopping on today." Sam sat smugly.

Dean's face fell suddenly. "Oh." Dean said sipping on his coffee.

"Way to shit on him." Gabriel said nudging Sam under the table.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I forgot how sensitive you are on this subject." Sam said reaching his hand over to him and trying to touch Deans hand but Dean pulled away and stood up.

"Save it Sammy. I'm not in the mood anymore. Thanks for breakfast Ellen, but I'm not hungry anymore." Dean said as he walked over to the counter and filled his mug up with more coffee and filled another one up for Castiel and left the kitchen.

"Good going, Sam." Bobby said looking at him.

Sam sighed looking sadly out the door way at where his brother just left. "I'm sorry, I forgot. But at least he has Castiel." Sam shrugged as he turned back around letting his head drop down to the table.

"Yeah, maybe this year he won't kill his liver." Ellen added in as she set down a bowl of scrambled eggs. "Now someone go wake up the other 3 and dig in." Ellen said as she sat down.

Dean entered the room and Castiel was sitting on the bed smiling. Castiel face fell the moment he saw the pain on Deans face. "Dean what's wrong?"

Dean handed Castiel his coffee knowing how much of a grouch he is without his morning coffee. Dean sat down on the bed drinking his coffee before placing the mug on the floor.

"Today isn't… wait it is. Oh Dean I'm sorry." Castiel said as he placed his coffee on the night table and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind kissing the side of his head.

Dean placed his hands over Castiels relaxing into his touch. "Thanks babe. I'm glad you're here this year." Dean laughed softly to himself. "It has been 9 years since he passed and I'm still hung over it." A stray tear fell down his face.

"Dean, your father passed, in a tragic way I may add, some people don't ever get over it. And you watched him die, Dean no one blames you." Castiel nuzzled into the back of Dean.

Dean broke free from Castiel and lay down in bed. "Can we just lie in bed? I don't want to see anyone today." Dean asked feeling hopeful.

"Of course." Castiel lay down next to him pulling Dean into him holding him closely.

Dean laid his head on Castiels chest feeling it raise and fall. "Thank you baby." Dean spoke softly.

**FIN. The End! **

**R&R That's always nice**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is just a friendly game of Ice Hockey. Hehe**

Sam came bursting in the front door. "Dean! Dean, where are you?" He yelled looking around the living room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Dean shouted back.

Sam went running into the kitchen. "You will never guess what I did!" Sam said shaking his brothers shoulders.

"What?" Dean asked rolling his eyes as he pushed Sam's hands off of him.

"I got Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Charlie, Kevin, Crowley, Jo and Benny all to agree to play hockey and Gabriel even made up our own ice hockey rink with his angel mojo!" Sam said happily smiling like a kid in the candy store.

Dean started laughing. "Really? We haven't talked about play hockey in years." Dean said turning and leaning his back against the counter.

"Well, we are going to play 5 on 5. And you're captain and so is Kevin." Sam said happily. "Come on, go get our stuff from the garage and meet me at baby and we can drive there." Sam said as he ran out the house and jumped through the open window of the passenger side of the car. Sam started laughing as he had such a tough time trying to turn around do to his height

Dean arrived shortly with 2 hockey sticks and a bag of equipment. He tossed everything in the trunk than hopped in the driver side starting up baby and hearing the engine roar. Dean looked over at Sam who was laughing to himself. "What is so funny?" Dean asked as he backs the car out of the driving spot.

"I got stuck." Sam started laughing harder.

"You what?" Dean asked laughing softly to himself.

"I tried getting in the Impala through the window and I got in good, but my legs got stuck out the window than pulled them in and I was in your side. It was a mess." Sam said laughing.

Dean smiled as he glanced over at his brother before back at the road. Dean would sell his soul to see Sammy this happy all the time. "Well that's what you get for being a moose."

"Now you sound like Crowley." Sam said smiling leaning back.

Dean shook his head. "Now where are we going?"

Sam gave Dean the directions before turning up the music and singing along. Normally Dean would be the one singing, but at the moment Dean didn't want anything more than to enjoy the sound of his baby brother being happy.

When Dean arrived Sam jumped out of the car before Dean even got it in park. Sam ran up to everyone and smiled brightly.

"Would be nice to help me, Sammy." Dean yelled to his baby brother was smiling to himself as he got to the trunk. When he opened the trunk it was empty. Dean raised an eyebrow confused before turning to look at Sam who was smiling and holding the hockey equipment.

"I got you Dean-o." Gabriel announced laughing. "Don't worry I got all good goalie equipment and everything for everyone else." Gabriel stated proudly.

Dean laughed and walked over to everyone. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." He got back in return from everyone.

"So me and Kevin are the captains?" Dean asked looking towards Gabriel and Sam.

When they both nodded Dean smiled. "Alright, come on Kevin lets pick out teams."

Kevin and Dean stood side by side while everyone else lined up in a straight line across from them.

"You go first Kevin." Dean announced.

Kevin nodded and pointed to Sam. "My team Sam." Sam joined Kevins team.

Dean pointed to Benny. "My team." Benny joined Deans team.

Kevin pointed to Crowley. "My team." Crowley joined Kevins team.

Dean pointed to Jo. "My team." Jo joined Deans team.

Kevin pointed to Gabriel. "My team." Gabriel joined Kevins team.

Dean pointed to Balthazar. "My team." Balthazar joined Deans team.

Kevin pointed to Charlie. "My team." Charlie joined Kevins team.

Dean pointed to Castiel. "My team, blue eyes." Dean winked at him as Castiel joined his team.

"We need to pick team names now, than get whos going to play goalie than get ready!" Dean announced excitedly as him and his team (Benny, Jo, Balthazar and Castiel) walked over towards the one side of the hockey rink and Kevin and his team (Sam, Crowley, Gabriel and Charlie) walked to the other side.

"We should be named Impalas." Dean said. They all nodded because they really didn't feel like picking anything else especially since Dean is the Captain.

"Castiel you will be the goalie." Dean smirked as he passed the equipment to Castiel who was just looking at it with his eyes squinted and head tilted.

"What am I supposed to do with all this?" Castiel asked pointing to the bag.

Dean laughed to himself. "Give me a minuet." Dean grabbed his hockey stick and ice skates placing them off to the side. "Awesome, now everyone grab a stick and skates and get going. I'm center so pick where you want than going out and practice shooting, I'm going to help Cas get ready."

Dean turned back around and faced Castiel who standing there fully clothed in the goalie gear. "Well that was pretty fast." Dean laughed as he sat down on the bench and put on his ice skates.

"Once I looked at it hard enough, I figured out how to put everything on. I still don't know the object of a goalie." Castiel said walking as best as he could.

"You don't let the puck in. We are going to practice a little before we start the game. And don't worry, this is just for fun." Dean said standing up and grabbing his stick and putting his helmet on. "Let's go blue eyes." Dean smiled walking into the rink and skating to the rest of his team.

Castiel stumbled on the ice a little before he skated over to his team. "So where do I stand?" Castiel asked looking around.

Dean pointed to the net. "Right there, you don't let the puck in the goal." Dean said before skating over to Kevin and his team. "So what did you guys decide on for a name? We're the Impalas." Dean said proudly.

Sam started laughing. "Of course you are!" He laughed as he was standing next Gabriel who looked to be the goalie.

"We both have angels as a goalie." Dean started laughing.

Kevin shook his head. "We are called the Prophet." Kevin said. "Are you ready? Let us take our places!" Kevin announced as he skated past Dean and took his spot.

"I thought you were center?" Dean said as he skated to the center.

"Why would I? You would just kill me." Kevin laughed. "You can have our secret weapon, Sam." Kevin said staring at Balthazar who was smiling smugly at Kevin.

Dean stared Sam in the face. "Been a long time brother, are you ready for a whooping?" Dean asked laughing before reaching his head over around Sam towards Gabriel. "Gabriel, drop the puck!" Dean yelled towards the archangel.

The puck fell and Dean won the face off passing the puck over towards Jo who then passed it to Benny who then took it towards Gabriel smiling as he shoot it, but Gabriel blocked it. He passed the puck towards Sam who took it speeding right past Balthazar then past Jo right to Castiel and shot it into the net.

"I think he scored." Castiel said looking back at the net.

Dean skated over laughing. "It's okay." Dean skated back to the middle where him and Sam faced off again. "You're going down, moose."

"Hey that's my name for him!" Crowley shouted.

"Oh shut up." Charlie said as the puck was dropped and passed to her. She smiled passing it over to Crowley who started skating down the rink towards Castiel who was having a hard time deciding what to do.

Benny came out of nowhere and smacked right into Crowley sending him flying to the ground. Benny let out a loud roar and everyone started laughing. "I hope we are playing dirty." Benny laughed taking the puck and skating towards Gabriel who let out a yelp as the puck came flying past the side of his head and into the net.

"That makes 1 to 1." Dean said as him and Sam looked each other in the eye during their faceoff. The puck was dropped and Dean slapped the puck back to Balthazar who then passed it to Jo. Jo took off towards the net getting body checked into the wall by Charlie. Charlie took the puck and started back towards Castiel. Dean skated past Jo but on his way said "You okay?" When she gave him a thumbs up he skated after Charlie.

Benny stuck his stick out tripping Charlie and taking the puck back as he started towards Gabriel. Crowley came and checked Benny into the wall stealing the puck and skating towards Castiel. Balthazar came and checked Crowley into the wall stealing the puck and skating towards Gabriel until Sam checked Balthazar sending him flying across the rink and taking the puck and skating towards Castiel.

Dean's eyes wide and knew Sam was going to kill Castiel he skated fast after Sam. Side by side fighting for the puck not noticing how close they were getting to Castiel. Sam looked up and screamed as they crashed into Castiel all three of them falling to the floor in a mess of limbs.

Gabriel, Kevin and Benny all came rushing over to make sure they were alright. Crowley and Balthazar were checking on Jo and Charlie.

"Are you okay, Dean?" Kevin asked panicked as he saw the puddle of red under his left leg.

Dean looked down to where he was looking and started laughing. "Huston, we have a problem." Dean said resting his head back onto the ice.

"Dean, there is no one by the name of Huston here. Who are you talking to?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

Sam threw his head back laughing looking over at Castiel. "It's an…" He started as he saw the red pooling near Castiel. "Oh my god, Dean!" Sam said pulling himself together crawling over towards Dean. "Castiel! Fix him!" Sam said pointing to the gash on Dean's left leg.

Castiel looked to where Sam was pointing and blinked. "Dean, you are bleeding." He said serious. "Are you aware of that?"

Dean sighed but laughed. "No shit, Sherlock, your friggin' blade cut me." Dean said looking at him. "Now fix me."

"Who is Sherlock? I am Castiel." Castiel said tilting his head to the side.

Dean sighed dramatically. "Please, before I bleed out here on the ice."

"I don't…" Castiel started but was cut off by Gabriel putting his fingers on Deans forehead and healing him. "Oh my god, Cassie you are so annoying!" Gabriel said extended his hand to help Dean to his feet.

Dean stood up and smiled. "Thank bro." Dean said as he skated over to Charlie, Jo, Balthazar and Crowley. "Are you all okay?" Dean asked looking at Charlie holding her head and Jo holding her arm and Crowley and Balthazar standing leaning against the wall.

They all got to their feet and nodded and they all skated out towards the exit and got out of the gear and all took a seat in a circle around a fire.

"Well maybe hockey is fun to play, but not when you are playing with two angels, an archangel, a prophet, 2 girls, 2 hunters, the king of hell and a vampire." Dean said laughing looking around at the group of people.

"Why did we even invite Crowley?" Kevin asked glaring at the king of hell.

"Because, no matter how annoying he is, and how much we hate him he agreed to play and make sure not to kill anyone." Sam said taking a sip from his beer.

"Where is my beer, bitch?" Dean said glaring at his brother.

Sam sighed. "Right here, jerk." Sam said as he passed a beer over to his brother.

Dean popped it opened smiling into the fire pit taking a long drink. "Today was a good day." Dean smiled wider looking around at everyone.

Jo squeezed Balthazars hand. "I'd say." Jo said smiling at Balthazar.

"Ew gross." Sam said putting his hand up so he didn't have to look at them.

"Oh moose. You know you had a good day also." Crowley said as he pointed down to his hand which was intertwined with Gabriels.

"That's where you are wrong, Mr. King of Hell. We had been together for a while now." Sam said sticking his tongue out.

Dean groaned and lay back resting his arm under his head. He looked up at the sky and smiled thinking about what his Mom and Dad where doing now. Castiel ended up poking his side. "Dean you are crying." Castiel whispered so no one else can hear.

Dean blinked and felt the warm liquid on his face. He wiped his eyes and smiled at Castiel. "Cas, I'm fine." Dean assured him.

"Than what are you crying for?" Castiel said as he lay down next to him looking up at the sky.

Dean turned his head and looked at his best friend and smiled. "I'm just thinking about my mom and dad." Dean shrugged it off as nothing but Castiel caught the pain in his voice.

"Dean, they are happy and together, I assure you." Castiel said looking up at the sky but moving his hand to Dean and placing it over Deans and squeezing it in a sense of he is there for him.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean smiled a genuine soft smile.

"Aww look, Dean and Cas are together now." Sam said looking over at them both smiling and looking up at the sky holding hands.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean said not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Jerk." Sam said as he lay back on the grass pulling Gabriel down with him.

Soon Balthazar and Jo lay back always looking up at the sky. Right after them Benny and Crowley and Kevin and Charlie laid down. They all lay in a circle with the fire burning in the middle of them as they looked up at the sky.

**FIN! The End!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean is 20, Sam is 16, Gabriel is 17, Castiel is 19. This story is really long but hey, i think it turned out pretty okay. Enjoy.**

"Dean?" Sam called as he walked out of his room and down the hall, down the steps and into the living room to see Dean sitting on the couch drinking a beer. "Dude Dean it's like 10 in the morning, why are you drinking a beer?" Sam said holding his phone in his left hand.

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere." Dean smiled tipping his bottle back and taking a swig.

"Whatever, why is Cas texting me saying how much of an assbutt you are?" Sam asked as he took a seat next to Dean on the couch.

Dean shrugged looking over at Sam and taking his phone in his other hand before placing the beer down on the living room table.

Dean scrolled through the text of Cas telling him how much he hates him. Dean frowned looking at the phone. "What did I do?" Dean asked looking over at Sam. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Sam took the phone back and sighed when he saw the new text from Castiel. "Well he's coming over with Gabriel and he said to make sure that you aren't around. He doesn't want to see you." Sam said giving his brother a look of sympathy.

Dean looked like someone had just shot his puppy. "But why?" Dean asked looking at his brother. "Why does my best friend hate me?" Dean picked up his beer, putting it to his lips, tilting his back and taking a swig.

"I'm sorry Dean. But go over Jo's or something, or just hide in your room." Sam said getting up and heading into the kitchen to get a glass of coffee. Sam filled the cup of and letting it warm up his cold hands on that cold winter morning.

A soft knock came at the back door. Sam checked into the living room to see if Dean had heard it and when Dean was still sipping his beer and watching TV Sam turned towards the door and walked slowly to it. Sam opened the door slowly and saw Gabriel and Castiel standing there smiling. Sam pushed past them and stepped outside onto the deck holding his cup of coffee close to him to catch some warmth. "Dean is still inside." Sam said looking at the confused Gabriel and Castiel.

"Well doesn't mean I can't go inside, I'm freezing!" Gabriel said walking in the door and slamming it shut.

Sam sighed. "Sorry Cas, I tried being quite so Dean wouldn't know you are here. I told him you didn't want to see him and he looked heart broken." Sam said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you, Sam. You are a good friend." Castiel said giving him a smile.

"What are you and Dean fighting about this time anyway?" Sam asked as he leaned against the side of the house still sipping at his steaming coffee.

"What aren't we fighting about?" Castiel laughed at his own joke causing Sam to chuckle. "And it's nothing big, well it short of is." Castiel shrugged before continuing. "Well remember how Jo was living with you both in the summer?" Castiel asked and when Sam nodded he continued. "Well, she didn't have a phone and you guys had Wi-Fi, so Dean gave her my iPod to use for kik and stuff, and I was okay with it because I like Jo. She is possibly one of the coolest chicks I have ever met. But that was back in July and it is now February and I still do not have my iPod." Castiel explained looking at Sam. "Tell me if I'm over reacting?" Castiel asked hopeful someone will finally be on his side.

Sam took a sip of his coffee looking at Castiel over the edge of the cup he swallowed before speaking. "Well, I understand why you are upset and it should be Dean who gets the iPod back from Jo, but if you want it back. Why can't you just get it from Jo?" Sam suggested.

Castiel looked down at his shoes. "I don't know. Like I want to but I don't know if Jo likes me like that. And plus Dean said he would get it back for me." Castiel sighed. "I'm just over reacting, I guess I'll get it back whenever she comes back to visit?" Castiel shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go inside. You look cold." Castiel gave him a weak smile before walking in the backdoor to be engulfed in a bear hug from Dean. "Dean, let me go." Castiel mumbled into Deans chest.

"Cas, I am so sorry for whatever I did. Please don't shun me." Dean begged squeezing tighter.

"Can't, breathe." Castiel mumbled again as he struggled to breath against Deans chest.

"Dean! Let him go!" Sam yelled at him as he saw Castiels face turning blue.

Reality hit Dean, he let Castiel go and Castiel fell to the floor taking deep breaths. Castiel looked up at Dean and rolled his eyes. "I say I'm mad at you and you think I'll just forgive you when you just tried to kill me?" Castiel said standing up and walking to the fridge. He pulled out a beer popped off the cap on the side of the table and walked away into the study where he sat down in the corner of the room and sighed banging the back of his head on the wall before taking a swig of his beer.

Dean watched in shocked as he best friend just disappeared. "He never opens a beer like that. What has gotten into him?" Dean asked looking at Sam who was in the process of refilling his coffee.

Sam took a drink of the coffee as he turned around and looked at Dean. "It's called his iPod." Sam simply said as he walked out into the living room and sat down next to Gabriel who was watching a show on how to make candy. "Gabriel, you really need to stop with this candy shit." Sam said sipping his coffee sitting back kicking his feet up onto the table.

Gabriel smiled resting his head on Sams shoulder. "Are you okay? You seem kind of pissed." Gabriel said with his eyes glued onto the TV.

"Dean just doesn't know what he has until it's too late. I don't want it to be like that with Cas." Sam sighed resting his head onto Gabriels head.

Gabriel reached his hand out and held onto Sams hand. "I don't want it to be like that either. They need each other and neither of them knows it yet." Gabriel said with a sigh. "I don't want to see how Cassie will be without Dean." Gabriel admitted softly.

"I don't want to see Dean go back into his depression again." Sam said squeezing Gabriels hand a tear trickling down his cheek landing softly in Gabriels hair.

Gabriel lifted his head as he felt the tear drop landing in his hair. He looked up at Sam and turned serious. "Sam, Dean and Castiel will always stay together. Weather they get together or not, they will always be best friends. And Dean won't ever end up like that again." Gabriel said all seriousness in his voice. Gabriel leaned in and kissed Sam softly on the lips.

Sam kissed back softly before pulling away. "Thank you." Sam said as he stood up. "Would you like anything to drink, or eat?" Sam asked as he looked down at him.

Gabriel smiled softly up at the giant. "No, I'm good. Thanks though." Gabriel smiled and smacked Sams ass as Sam turned around and bent over to pick his coffee cup off the table.

Sam just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to see Dean sitting with his back against the wall, knees up to his chest, head in his knees and sobbing. "Dean?" Sam asked softly looking down at him.

Dean quickly picked his head up, wiped his eyes and jumped to his feet throwing on his best smile. "Hey Sammy. How long have you been there?" Dean asked casually as he faught back his tears.

"Dean I saw you crying. You don't have to hide it, I'm your brother." Sam asked as he placed his cup in the sink, walked over to the fridge, opened the door and pulled out a bottle of beer, handing it to Dean.

Dean sat down at the table and opened the beer the same way Castiel had previously. Dean laughed bitterly, he meant for it to make Sam feel better but Dean just couldn't find it in him to even fake being happy. "I hate this song." Dean said as he did that same bitter laugh.

Sam sat next to Dean staying quite for a minute hearing the song blasting in the study where Castiel was, before turning his head looking at Dean. "What's wrong with this song?" Sam said leaning back in his chair.

"This is mine and Castiels song. We listen to it ALL the time. We both love this song!" Dean said slamming his head on the table tears falling down his face. "He only listens to it when he's upset, or mad at me." Dean lifted his head, tears falling down his face. "That means he's mad at me, or worse sad." Dean sighed. "Why do I fuck everything up Sam?" Dean asked as he lifted his head looking right at Sam.

Sam took a minute to really look at Dean. He saw all the pain in his eyes, his brother was really broken and Sam was at a loss for words. He had never seen Dean so broken. "Dean, why not just try talking to him?" Sam suggested.

"You don't understand Castiel. He will just bitch at me or ignore me. He will only talk if he wants to, but if he's mad at me he won't even listen to me!" Dean yelled getting up throwing his chair backwards into the cabinets before storming out the back door. He dug the Impala keys out of his left front pocket unlocked baby got in and drove off. Dean stopped at the closet liquor store. He parked the car got out, went inside picked a bottle of vodka, bought it and left. He got back into the Impala opening the bottle and taking a long swig. He pulled the bottle from his lips making a nasty face. He shivered before laughing bitterly as he phone started to ring. He dug his phone out of his front pocket and saw Sams face flashing on the screen. Dean hit the red button before peeling out of the parking lot and driving down the road drinking from the bottle of the vodka. He was half way down the bottle when he pulled into an empty park where he and Castiel use to always go. "This is all because of you, Mr. Blue eyes." Dean screamed into the empty field as he drank more of the bottle before falling down to the ground holding onto the bottle for his life. He lay on his back putting the bottle to his lips spilling some done his face in the process, downing the entire bottle.

Sam was sitting on the couch cuddling with Gabriel when Castiel walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to Sam. "I'm sorry to both you both but have either of you seen Dean, or heard from him?" Castiel asked looking over at them. It was than when Castiel noticed Sam had red rimmed eyes. "Sam, what happened?" Castiel asked worried.

Sam sat up right and looked at him. "I asked him about the song you had blasting on repeat and he snapped and just left. He won't answer his phone, and I don't know where he went. I'm so worried." Sam said trying not to show how shaky he is. "Last time he left like this was when Mom and Dad died." Sam had tears falling down his face. "He has been gone for more than 4 hours and ever since that day he left me, if he goes out he checks in every 30 minutes to make sure I'm okay." Sam buried his face into Gabriels chest and squeezed trying to hold in his tears.

"Gabriel, we have to go look for him." Castiel said looking over Sam to Gabriel who was looking at Castiel with sad eyes. Gabriel wanted to help, but he wasn't going to leave Sam this way and Sam was to broken up to be of any help to look for Dean.

"Castiel, I want to help but look at Sam. I can't just leave him like this, he's a wreck." Gabriel drug in his front right pocket and dug his car keys out and passed them to Castiel. "Here take the car and go check all spots where you and him to go to be by yourselves and make out." Gabriel said, he knew this wasn't a time to be joking around but he had to help lighten the mood. When Castiel cracked a small smile he knew everything was going to be alright.

Castiel took the keys and looked down at them before looking back up at Gabriel. "For your information, I wasn't making out with him. We went there to get away from you to making out." Castiel stuck his tongue out and stood up. He looked down at Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, I promise to bring back your brother. I'll fix everything going on between us." When Sam looked up at Castiel, Castiel gave him a soft smile. Castiel look at Gabriel. "Watch after him."

Sam lifted his head and looked up at him. "Thank you, Castiel. Be careful out there." Sam said resting his head back on Gabriel, taking a deep breath.

Castiel turned and left out the front door. When the door shut behind him he ran to the car, quickly unlocking it jumping inside the driver seat, putting the key in the ignition and peeling out of the parking lot to one of their favorite spots. Castiel drive for 20 minutes calling Deans phone over and over again. "Dean, you better be fine." Castiel smacked the steering wheel turning into the parking lot. He climbed out the car and hurried into the familiar bar. He saw Ellen behind the bar top and ran up to her. "Ellen have you seen Dean?" Castiel asked panicked and hurried.

Ellen saw the look of worry and became instantly concerned. "No I haven't. Why, what is going on?" She asked as she placed the rag and glass she was holding onto the counter and walking out from behind the bar to sit on the stool next to him.

Castiel looked down and sighed. "We short of have this fight because Jo still has my iPod from back in July when Dean leant it to her. And before you ask this iPod was giving to me from my mom before she abandoned me and Gabriel, that's why it means so much to me." Castiel took a deep breath to keep from tearing up. "I kept asking him to get me my iPod for months now, than today I was over his house because Gabriel went over and I don't like being home alone, and he acted like everything was okay just like he always does. So I played a song on repeat loudly from the study because I didn't want to hear his bullshit. I took a nap woke up and saw Sam had been crying and Sam explained to me that he hasn't called Sam in 4 hours." Castiel said looking at Ellen as a tear fell down his cheek. "It's my fault."

Ellen took a moment before replying, "I haven't seen him around his at all today. But he was here the other day and was talking to Jo about how you were ignoring him and he was getting depressed, I saw it when he tried talking to me. Do you know where he goes when he is depressed?" Ellen asked still thinking of other places Dean would be.

"He likes to go to this field where he would always go with his father, he went there with Bobby a couple times also, than it became a spot where me and him also would go together when one of us were depressed." Castiel said looking up her. "I'm going to go check there." Castiel said jumping off the stool and heading towards the door.

"When you find him give me a call." Ellen called towards Castiel. When Castiel gave her a thumbs up she smiled softly to herself, got up, walking back behind the bar to finish cleaning the glass.

Castiel was back speeding down the road towards the field. "Please be there Dean." Castiel gripped the steering causing his hands to turn white. "I don't know where else to check if you aren't." Castiel started to tear up again.

Castiel pulled up to the field and almost jumped out of the moving car when he spotted the familiar black Chevy Impala. Once the car came to a complete stop he left the car on and the keys in the ignition, jumped out the car and sprinted towards Deans. When he didn't see Dean in the car he became worried. He stood infront of the Impala and looked out into the field in hopes of seeing Dean, when he couldn't see anything he walked forwards it was than he spotted Dean laying on his back. Castiel sprinted towards him and fell on his knees beside Dean. "Dean?" Castiel asked and when he didn't get a reply it was than Castiel notices Dean reaked of alcohol. Castiel started to shake Dean and smack his face but when he didn't wake up or so any signs of even being a live Castiel became worried. Castiel pulled his phone out and quickly called Ellen.

"Hello?" Came a familiar voice but it wasn't Ellen.

"I need Ellen, now!" Castiel shouted into the phone sounding angry but he didn't mean to.

"Mom!" He heard the familiar voice yell. "What do you need with my mother, Castiel?" She asked him as she waited for her mom to come to the phone.

"I can't tell anyone, only Ellen can know. Sorry, Jo." He told Jo in a more calm voice now. "Please tell her to hurry." Castiel said trying to keep calm.

"Mom, hurry. It's Castiel, he sounds worried." Jo said to Ellen who imdetitly dropped what she was doing and running to get the phone. "Castiel, sweetie what happened?" Ellen asked panicked.

"I found Dean. I think he is alright, but he drank an entire bottle of vodka, and he's not moving and his breathing his really slow and I don't know what to do!" Castiel sobbed into the phone. "Ellen, please help." Castiel begged into the phone.

"I'll call Sam-" She started before Castiel inturupted her. "NO! No Sam. I don't want him to worry. If it comes to it, than we can tell him. I don't want to break his heart. Please Ellen just hurry here. I'm at the field. Bobby knows where it is, both of you come now please!" Castiel said hurriedly.

"On the way." Ellen said with a click of the phone.

Castiel sat down cross legged placing Deans head in his lap, looking down at him crying. "I'm so sorry Dean." Castiel whispered as tears slid down his face and onto Deans cheek. "I didn't know this was going to turn into you trying to kill yourself. Oh Dean, please be okay. I don't know what I would do without. Please just be okay." Tears started to fall down Castiels cheek faster.

It felt like forever before he saw headlights and 2 figures jumping out of the car and running to the Impala.

"Over here!" Castiel shouted waving his hand in the air.

Bobby and Ellen ran over towards them and saw Castiel holding Dean. "He shouldn't be that out cold." Bobby mumbled to Ellen as to not worry Castiel.

Fresh tears still poured out of Castiels eyes as he looked up at them both like a lost puppy. "I'm so sorry." Castiel said as he slowly lowered his head.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, boy. Dean just over reacts and does stupid shit." Bobby said as he kneeled down next to Dean with a grunt. "You better be sorry for making me kneel down like this, boy." Bobby said to Dean with a slight laugh in his tone. Bobby started to pat down Deans pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Castiel asked tilting his head to the side. "I thought he just drank alcohol?" Castiel started to panic, his breathing starting to get heavy.

"Castiel, sweetie relax." Ellen said placing a hand on his shoulder when she noticed his breathing. "You are going to give yourself a panic attack. You need to take deep breaths. Dean will be alright, he got his ass into worse situation remember?" Ellen said rubbing his shoulder softly.

"Because of me!" Castiel stated as he started breathing heavy again.

"Castiel, now stop this!" Ellen demanded causing Castiel to stop sobbing and breathing heavy. "Dean doesn't do this because of you; okay sure he gets upset easily. But he is only this way because John and Mary died. That took a part of him that no one can replace and once something small happens he goes to the extreme. So you stop blaming yourself right this minute!" Ellen said sternly. "Without you Dean would be dead!" Ellen said looking down at Castiel who was looking up at her his mouth opened slightly. Castiel nodded slowly before turning his attention back to Bobby who was examining a bottle.

"What is that?" Castiel asked panic in his voice again.

"Idjit." Bobby mumbled as he looked down at Dean. He turned his head back up at Castiel. "It's a bottle of Xanax." Bobby said his eyes dropping. "There is no telling how many he took, and with that much alcohol." Bobby stopped as he saw the terrified look in Castiels eyes.

"What do we do?" Castiel as he ran his hand through Dean's hair smoothing it out.

"Let's get him back to his place. I know you don't want Sam to worry, but Sam has to know. Sam will just worry more if we don't tell him." Bobby said standing up. "Give me his hand I'll help carry him to the car." Bobby said extending his hand.

Castiel gave Bobby Deans right hand and placed Deans left arm around his shoulder and stood up, Dean being supported by Castiel and Bobby. They walked him to the Impala and placed him in the passenger seat. "I will drive the Impala back, Castiel you take your car, Ellen you take your car and we head back to Deans house." Bobby said as he got into the driver side and started the roaring Impala.

Castiel pulled out his phone and started texting Gabriel as he was driving. "Where is Sam?" Castiel put the phone on his thigh as he drove waiting for a reply. It came quicker than he expected.

"_He just fell asleep not too long ago, why? What's wrong?" _Gabriel texted.

Castiel kept looking between the road and the phone as he texted. "Dean took Xanax with vodka. Coming back there now." Castiel said placing the phone back on his lap. Castiel had tears falling from his eyes. No matter how much Ellen said it wasn't he fault, Castiel would always blame himself. If something was too happen Castiel doesn't know how he would live with himself. Castiel gripped the steering wheel tightly, stepping on the gas and before he knew it they were all parked in front of Deans house.

Castiel jumped out of the car, ran to the Impala and opened the door helping Dean out. He placed his left arm under Deans upper back and his other arm under Deans knees and carried him bridal style to the steps, up the steps and to the front door. Where Gabriel had been waiting for him, he opened the door for Castiel and Castiel carried Dean into his bed room and laid him down on his bed. Castiel striped Dean from his jacket, shirt, boots, socks and jeans. So Dean was just lying there in boxers and a t-shirt. Castiel pulled the blanket over Dean and smiled down weakly at him. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You're going to be okay, Dean. I promise. I will take care of you." Castiel said softly turning around to see Bobby, Ellen and Gabriel watching with a smile on all of their faces. "Shut up." Castiel mumbled as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of Deans pajama bottoms and one of Deans old t-shirts before pushing past them and into the bathroom.

When Castiel exited the bathroom wearing Deans cloths he came face to face with a very sad Sam. Before Castiel could even say a word Sam engulfed him into a tight hug. "Thank you for bring back, Dean." Sam said. "Bobby told me everything that happened. Well the most of it that he knows." Sam said as he let go of Castiel and gave him a small smile. "Thank you." Sam said as he walked past him and into his bedroom.

Castiel entered the living room and sat next to Gabriel. "Thank you, for helping me." Castiel gestured toward Bobby and Ellen.

"It was no problem, boy. I just need to stress this, only call me when you have good news." Bobby laughed. "I hate hearing something happened to one of my boys."

"I'm sorry." Castiel said looking down at his folded hands.

"Idjit." Bobby said looking at Castiel who had lifted his head when Bobby said idjit. Castiel had a small smile on his face. "Don't worry Castiel. Dean will be fine, just have to sleep off everything." Bobby smiled weakly. "Ellen and I are going to be sleeping here tonight in one of the guest rooms just to be on the safe side and so none of you kids are left alone, in case something did happen." Bobby stated.

"That is really nice of you both." Castiel said as he leaned back.

No one got sleep that night it consisted of watching movies, drinking coffee and chit chatting between commercials. When the sun started to raise Ellen stood up and declared she was going to go make pancakes and scrambled eggs for Dean. Bobby followed Ellen into the kitchen to help her.

It was Sam, Gabriel and Castiel left in the living room. Castiel had turned the TV off to just bask in the quite of the house. Castiel had lifted his head and looked at Sam. "I'm going to go check on Dean." Castiel said as he stood up.

"It's okay Castiel, I can do it if you want." Sam said looking up at him.

"I have to do this. I have to be the first one he will see when he wakes up I need to tell him how sorry I am." Castiel said as he kept looking at Sam with that intense stare. When Sam nodded Castiel turned and walked down the hall and into Deans room. Dean was still asleep on the bed in the same position Castiel had left him in. Castiel sighed and sat on the floor with his back against the wall and just watched Dean sleeping peacefully.

When Ellen called breakfast was done Castiel didn't move from the spot, content on being there when Dean woke up. Another 2 hours passed and Dean hasn't even moved and Castiel would have sworn he was dead if he didn't see the steady rise and fall of his chest. Another hour passed and Dean finally grunted and started opening his eyes slowly. Castiels face lit up with happiness but he didn't crowed Dean. Instead he sat there still watching Dean until he noticed him. Castiel knew this was his fault and he didn't want to smother Dean.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, his head felt like someone was stomping on it and everything was blurry. Only thing Dean could make out was a blurry figure sitting against the wall. Dean blinked his eyes a few times groaning in pain. "W-whos there?" Dean stuttered out before falling back under.

Castiel sighed, got up and walked over to Dean. He leaned down and stroked his thumb over Deans cheek and gently kissed his forehead. "It's Castiel." Castiel whispered in Deans ear before going back and sitting down against the wall. He sat there in one spot for another 2 hours before he fell asleep around noon.

Castiel woke a few hours later laying on something soft and covered in a blanket. It took Castiel a moment to realize what is going on.

"Good morning, Castiel." Dean groaned softly as he brushed Castiels hair.

Castiel looked up at him and had to blink his eyes a few times to see if that was really happening. "When did you wake up?" Castiel asked.

"When you fell over, you made a loud thud." Dean smiled. "I was going to give you a pillow but I decided to be your pillow instead." Dean said.

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said sitting up slowly. "How do you feel?" Castiel asked sitting Indian style across from Dean.

"Like hell, my head is killing me, my body hurts. I feel like crap." Dean admitted.

Castiel tilted his head squinting his eyes. "Did you go eat? Ellen made you hangover food."

"No, I woke up saw you on the floor, remembered some of yesterday and I just wanted to sit with you." Dean said shrugging his shoulder. "I'll take feeling like hell as long as I get to watch you sleep. You just looked so peaceful, it made me remember what I did and regret it all." Dean looked down. "Castiel, I'm sorry."

Castiel stood up extended his hand to Dean who took it and let Castiel help him up. Castiel wrapped his arms around Deans next and Dean wrapped his arms around Castiels waist. "Dean, I love you. Last night, I thought you were dead in that field. I didn't know what to do." Castiel said burying his face in Deans chest. "Dean I am so sorry."

Dean held Castiel close. "Cas, shh it's okay. I'm fine, I'm sorry for making you worry so much." Dean kissed the top of his head. "How about we go grab something to eat? Since I know you were up all night watching me." Dean smiled at him pulling apart and reaching down intertwining his fingers in Castiels. Castiel smiled brightly squeezing his hand. Dean led them out the door and into the kitchen where Sam and Gabriel were sitting at the table talking. They both looked up and smiled brightly to see Dean and Castiel standing there.

"Dean, I'm so happy you are okay." Sam said running up and hugging his big brother.

"I'm sorry Sammy, for making you worry again." Dean said kissing the side of his little brothers head.

Gabriel walked over to Sam and pulled him off Dean laughing softly. "Sam, let them eat." Gabriel smiled as he walked out the room holding Sams hand in his. "They're awake." Gabriel said to Ellen and Bobby who was still there and now sitting on the couch together watching TV and drinking whisky.

Bobby turned towards Gabriel. "About damn time." Bobby looked around Gabriel and Sam. "So where are they? I need to give Dean a piece of my mind." Bobby grunted.

"They are eating, just let them be for a little while." Gabriel said as Sam turned and dragged Gabriel down the hall and into his room.

"Dean, I'm not hungry." Castiel stated pushing his plate away. Getting out of his seat and heading into the living room to see Bobby and Ellen holding hands. "Where did Gabriel go?" Castiel asked tilting his head.

Bobby and Ellen turned around to see Castiel standing there confused. "He went with Sam to his room. I would stay out of there if I was you." Ellen said with a chuckle to her voice.

Castiel cracked a smile. "I guess I can just sit in here." Castiel started to walk over towards the chair. "I mean, if it's okay with you." Castiel said stopping and looking at Ellen.

Ellen started to laugh. "Of course it is. We aren't in here having sex." Ellen said still laughing.

"Good, I hope not. I don't want my boyfriend getting scarred for life." Came Deans voice from the door way, where he was standing smiling at them with his hand on the back of his neck.

"Dean!" Ellen and Bobby said at the same time as they jumped up and ran over to him.

"Dean what the fuck where you thinking?" Ellen said angrily but relieved he is okay.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but Bobby smacked him upside the head. "You had us worried you idjit." Bobby said as he smacked Dean again on the back of the head.

Dean rubbed the back of his head looking at Bobby. "Ow." Dean said as he stepped away when Bobby raised his hand again.

"Boy, you were almost dead on the ground in that stupid field. If Castiel over there didn't go out by himself to search for you, you would have been dead!" Bobby shouted. "If you saw how broken and torn up Castiel looked you would hate yourself. He did nothing blame himself!" Bobby kept shouting. "And Sam, when he saw us bring you in. Dean what the fuck where you thinking?" Bobby finally spoke normal. He sighed pulling Dean into a hug and letting a few tears fall down his cheeks. "I was so worried." Bobby said shaking a little.

Dean wrapped his arms around him. "Bobby, I'm sorry." Dean broke apart giving Ellen a hug. "Ellen, I'm sorry." Dean let go than looked up at Castiel who was sitting on the couch a tear falling down his cheek. "Cas, I didn't know. I didn't know how much this would affect you. I love you." Dean said as he was walking up over to Castiel. Dean straddled Castiel in the chair and put his hands on Castiels cheeks pulling him in and planting a huge kiss on his lips.

**FIN! The End! ****Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
